


Juste pour voir !

by Nelja



Category: Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tevye prie Dieu de ne pas laisser la troisième de ses filles faire une erreur aussi grossière. Cela devient un peu personnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste pour voir !

Mon Dieu, je vous supplie, ramenez Chava à de meilleurs sentiments ! Je peux accepter beaucoup ; vous l'avez souvent constaté de près, sans vous offenser. Mais un chrétien !

En premier, ils ne sont même pas juifs ! En second, ils ignorent ce dont ils parlent. Si vous aviez eu un fils, jamais vous ne laisseriez cela arriver à un pauvre père, pas vrai !?

J'ai usé de toute mon autorité paternelle. Même sa mère a essayé. Autant dire : vous êtes mon seul espoir.

Je vous prie très, très humblement.

Mais quand même, vous devriez essayer d'avoir trois filles, un jour.


End file.
